<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Really Like You (Even If You’re a Pain in My Ass) by Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718521">I Really Like You (Even If You’re a Pain in My Ass)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04/pseuds/Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04'>Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Obviously), (maybe), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Exes, F/M, Getting Back Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), Josephine is Clarke's Sister, My First Work in This Fandom, and probably my last, can't believe I'm posting this, if you kudos this I'll hunt you down and hug you myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04/pseuds/Girl_With_No_Aesthetic_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke really didn’t want to move in with her ex-boyfriend, but she doesn’t really have a choice. It might not end up terribly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(background) Emori/John Murphy, (background) Octavia Blake/Lincoln, (background/implied) Glass Sorenson/Luke, (past) Clarke Griffin/Lexa, (referenced) Levitt/Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin &amp; Wells Jaha, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Really Like You (Even If You’re a Pain in My Ass)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am, posting something I dislike, after about a month, in a fandom I've never written for before... only I would do this.</p><p>I'm not apart of the Bellarke Writers for BLM (because I don't have a Tumblr), but here's a card for the cause if you're interested in helping.<br/>https://blmsites.carrd.co/</p><p>Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors, this is mostly unedited.</p><p>Characters belong to Kass Morgan (and the CW). I'm simply a minor who's writing about them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke glared down at the number Raven just sent her. Of course, when faced with a housing dilemma, Raven would send her the number of her high school boyfriend. The boyfriend she ended things terribly with. The ex-boyfriend who wanted a roommate and was offering his house up - the house <em> she </em> practically grew up in - for a <em> perfectly </em> reasonable price</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke really didn’t want to move in with Bellamy. But what choice did she have? She couldn’t stay on Wells’s couch forever. And she sure as hell wasn’t going back to Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>She glared down at her phone before releasing a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll consider it </em> she texted Raven back.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>She texted Bellamy later expressing her interest in viewing the house.</p><p> </p><p>If he recognized her number, he didn’t mention it.</p><p> </p><p>She was relieved he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She begged Raven to come with her to see the house. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re a grown adult, you can handle an ex,” Raven said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I absolutely cannot, and we both know it,” Clarke responded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wells then volunteered for Clarke’s sake. She was eternally grateful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open and there stood Bellamy Blake in all his glory.</p><p> </p><p>He looked exactly the same. His hair was still very curly. His brown eyes were still… beautiful. She remembered that she used to get lost in them, sometimes for what felt like hours. Maybe she still could. </p><p> </p><p><em> (Where on earth had </em> that <em> thought come from?) </em></p><p> </p><p>She expected him to look different. Maybe a beard or something. But no. He was still annoyingly handsome.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were filled with some weird mix of annoyance, curiosity, and expectancy when he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She knew him not recognizing her number was too good to be true. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, “Hey, Princess. Good to see you. Any reason you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe there was a time she liked that nickname.</p><p>“You know why, Blake. I’m interested in moving in.”</p><p> </p><p>“With me?” He put his hand to his chest dramatically. “Princess, I’m flattered, really, but we did break up like six years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him. “Well, I’m desperate. Can we please see the inside of your house now?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Right this way, <em> Princess.” </em> His tone was mocking.</p><p> </p><p>As she entered she heard a whispered “Hi, Bellamy,” followed by “Hi, Wells.”</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know why she expected it to be different. </p><p> </p><p>She expected the walls to be a different color or maybe the bookcase to be in the living room instead of the kitchen, like in a normal house. Maybe a couch that wasn’t from the ‘70s would be there.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t expect the walls to be the same, badly painted dusty rose and teal. She didn’t expect for the bookcase to still be in the kitchen, taking up more space than the table. She didn’t expect the striped couch.</p><p> </p><p>This house was filled with memories. Both good and bad.</p><p> </p><p>And they hit her like a pound of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>That table in the kitchen was where she’d come to eat from ages five to eighteen. For different reasons.</p><p>At five it was because Aurora was a better cook than Abby. At eight, it was to escape her parents fighting. At ten, it was an escape from all of her mother’s grief. At fourteen, it was so she could see Bellamy. At eighteen, it was still so she could see Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>That couch in the living room was where Bellamy first kissed her. She noticed him staring as they passed it.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached Octavia’s room, she held back tears. It was untouched, all the posters still hanging up, covering the pink, flowery wallpaper Clarke despised as a child, the vanity collecting dust, all the pictures the two had taken still clinging to the mirror, the bed still made. The carpet that used to dig into Clarke’s hands and itched was still laying there, undisturbed. The white dresser where she and Octavia used to hide money, candy, and cheap jewelry - that they definitely <em>hadn’t</em> shoplifted - was covered in dust.</p><p> </p><p>She could see Octavia holding her at the end of the bed when Finn had broken up with her. She could see them loudly playing a song while Bellamy glared at them from the doorway. She could see the two squealing as they talked about boys. As Octavia talked about Lincoln, Levitt, Gabriel, and Ilian. Funny, that she was engaged to Lincoln, the one both of them thought wouldn’t last.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy softly said, “You can change it if you move in.”</p><p> </p><p>She was practically choking on her tears when she answered, “No, I don’t think I will.”</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Clarke texted him later saying she was definitely interested in moving in.</p><p> </p><p>He sent a smiley face in return.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>She moved in with Bellamy a week later.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Clarke did when she moved in, was look in the white dresser for the giant chocolate stains she could attempt to clean and, hey, if she found money she knew was stuffed in the sides, she wouldn’t be mad.</p><p> </p><p>She traced the stains the candy left. How Aurora never found it surprised her endlessly. How the ants that often showed their faces never found the stains or the chocolate itself surprised her too. But that was undoubtedly a blessing. </p><p> </p><p>She found some chains that used to have charms on them hidden in the sides. She imagined which plastic jewels or pink cupcakes had hung from them. She <em> really </em> used to like cupcake jewelry.</p><p> </p><p>She also found twenty dollars.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>She and Bellamy didn’t talk a lot at first. Their schedules weren’t that conflicting, they just didn’t want to talk to each other.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably better that way though. When they did talk it typically ended with a <em> fuck you </em> yelled and a door slammed. Kind of like their break up all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>When they did manage to get through an entire conversation without a door slamming it felt like serious progress in their relationship. Granted, it was about the weather and how rainy it was, but still.</p><p> </p><p>It was good to know they could talk about the weather without getting angry at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke told herself the hope that was bubbling in her gut was for their future as <em> friends </em> and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy, funnily enough, taught history at Arkadia High, the same place they attended high school. Clarke had also gone into education, which surprised Bellamy greatly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why is it so weird I became a teacher?” Clarke asked, Bellamy’s jaw still on the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I just always thought you were going to become a doctor -,” He began. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Abby’s dream, not my own,” Clarke interjected. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “- or an artist. I mean, you really loved art.” Bellamy finished. He paused, then added, “It’s so weird you call your mom by her first name and not, y’know, ‘Mom’.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Product of years of not communicating about grief, my dad, and… everything else,” She was quiet for a moment before adding, “I teach art, so… still an artist actually.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So you teach at… ” Bellamy started. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She paused and stared at him for a moment before sighing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sanctum,” Clarke admitted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bellamy started cackling, “Will I be seeing you at our weekly football games against each other?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No chance.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The friendly banter returned not long after that conversation. Teasing came easily. It always had. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach whenever he was near.</p><p> </p><p>He made her feel things she wasn’t sure she wanted to be feeling. The last time she’d felt like this was Lexa, and that had turned sour quick. </p><p> </p><p>But Bellamy had always been different from her past relationships. He was typically the standard to which she held and compared her other relationships.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Oh <em> shit. </em></p><p> </p><p>She was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>He convinced her to go to one of those stupid football games. She honestly didn’t know how he did it, but he did.</p><p> </p><p>They showed up together and John <em> fucking </em> Murphy approached their car almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at Clarke, turned to Bellamy, and asked, “You two screwing again?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke choked at the words and Bellamy turned bright red. “Uh, no.” He responded. Was it just her, or did he sound a bit… disappointed about that? “We just live together.”</p><p> </p><p>Murphy smirked and muttered something under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he bothering you?” A voice yelled from a light pole.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, Emori!” Bellamy yelled back. “He is.”</p><p> </p><p>Emori marched over and grabbed Murphy by his hair and pulled him back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I tell you about bothering Bellamy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to do it.” He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought. Behave.” She reprimanded him. She let him go. “Hey Clarke, been a while. You work at Sanctum I’m guessing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Clarke shifted her weight awkwardly. “How did you -,”</p><p> </p><p>“Despite not working for the school in any capacity, this one,” she motioned to Murphy, “Likes to drag me to these games, and I’ve never seen you here before.” Emori answered her by interrupting. </p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense.” Clarke commented.</p><p> </p><p>Emori smiled. “You know, there’s an opening for an art teacher at Arkadia High. You should apply. So you don’t have to hide who you’re really rooting for.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke bit her lip and just nodded. She couldn’t explain to Emori that she couldn’t make herself work so close to those memories… and Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>Not when she had the biggest crush she’d had on someone since… well, Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>After the game, Bellamy told her she had to come back for the rest of the games.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Arkadia had won in years.</p><p> </p><p>She cackled and told him she was probably supposed to be rooting for Sanctum, as she worked for them.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p><em> What they don’t know can’t hurt them </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He had a point.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The night their already odd friendship almost became something else was… something alright.</p><p> </p><p>Winter break for Clarke was almost over and Bellamy had one week left. The two decided to get drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke, wine glass in hand, was babbling on about this one student who must’ve been sent by the devil himself. She was disruptive and rude. Her mission had to be to get Clarke to quit.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy was quiet for a bit, his face scrunched and he appeared to be deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Clarke asked softly, remembering that look well. Whenever Bellamy had that look on his face, she’d had to ask carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, it’s just…” He paused and looked up. She smiled encouragingly. “Madi sounds almost exactly like Octavia when she was that age.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke took a sip of her wine. She might not be drunk enough for this.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, how… how is Octavia?” She spoke it carefully knowing he and Octavia weren’t really speaking at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “Fine, I guess. Been a while since we last spoke. Is it true she’s engaged to Lincoln?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She wouldn’t voice how sad it was he was getting confirmation from his ex-girlfriend rather than his sister herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I can honestly say I didn’t see that coming.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Same, actually,” Clarke replied, “He always seemed more temporary. I thought it would be her and Levitt honestly. Guess Lincoln just loved her more.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy nodded. “Um, how’s your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same old shit,” Clarke responded, taking a sip of wine, “She’s still on the city council. Marcus is still with her, trying to help her overcome her addiction. Josie’s apparently not talking to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine Lightbourne-Kane was Marcus Kane’s adopted daughter and her step-sister. She was (supposedly) the daughter of a member of the high-ranking Lightbourne family. They gave her up for adoption under unknown circumstances. Marcus Kane took her in and gave her his last name while also keeping Lightbourne. He wanted her to have a way to reach out to them if she ever wanted to. She often told Clarke that she never would. Marcus (she later began adding Clarke, Gabe, and sometimes Abby) was her family in every sense of the word and not whoever gave her up.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy nodded, drinking the remainder of his wine. “Has Gabe proposed yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I’m aware of,” Clarke answered, “Pretty sure I’d be at least the third to know considering I shared a room with her for four years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you more wine, Princess?” Bellamy’s voice took a dramatic and comical tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my knight.” Clarke giggled holding out her wine glass.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy stiffened slightly and Clarke was worried for a moment. <em> Did she say something wrong? </em></p><p> </p><p>But he loosened up, took the glass, and smirked. “Anything for my princess.”</p><p> </p><p>He leisured over to the table and poured two glasses of the wine. He walked back and handed her one before sitting next to her on the ground in front of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>She was hyper-aware of how close they were and that her heart was hammering. That was closer than he had been before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s just the wine. It’s just the wine. It’s just the wine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She started siping at her wine furiously trying to hide her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know Raven once called me ‘your brave knight’?” Bellamy asked, peering at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke choked on her sip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s not just the wine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trying to hide… everything that statement did to her, she answered, “Of <em> fucking </em> course she did. I really need to have a talk with her about high school.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, she had a point.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke choked on the wine again.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously,” Bellamy said, “You have to stop chugging at that stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not chugging it. And what do you mean she had a point?”</p><p> </p><p>“You most definitely are chugging it. And I <em> mean </em>, she had a point. I followed you around all the time, even before we were dating. We went everywhere together and I beat up guys for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me one example of a guy you beat up in my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finn.” He answered smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>She froze. “You were the one that beat him up?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “He cheated on Raven with you, and then on you with… I can’t remember her name. I don’t regret it and I’d do it again. Neither of you deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was flushed. “Ah, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Things were silent for a few minutes and then, “Bell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do… do you remember why we broke up?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy thought about it for a second, “Honestly, no. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>She thought about it. She was shocked to discover, “No, I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting old.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 24… You’re 25, you idiot. That’s not old.” Clarke retorted.</p><p> </p><p>He just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Quiet again until, “I was not chugging it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You so were.</p><p> </p><p>“Was not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was not, asshole.” She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Were too.” Bellamy declared.</p><p> </p><p>The two just reveled in the silence, staring off, until Clarke realized how close they were. He seemed to realize at the same moment. They just stared at each other and Clarke honestly, <em> honestly </em> thought he was about to kiss her. But he pulled back. </p><p> </p><p>“I should get to sleep. I have an early morning tomorrow.” He said, and they both knew it wasn’t true. If anything, it was Clarke should’ve been sleeping and trying to avoid a hangover as Sanctum would start in two days.</p><p> </p><p>But she just nodded. “Okay. Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>As she fell asleep she couldn’t help but wonder what this meant for their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up, she found aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table. A post-it note sat there with a smiley face.</p><p> </p><p><em> You’re an angel </em> she texted him.</p><p> </p><p>+++ </p><p> </p><p>Their friendship wasn’t over. If anything went back to normal. And that… frustrated her. She wasn’t exactly sure why. Okay, that was a lie, she knew exactly why. She just wasn’t going to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>But there was something that changed between them.</p><p> </p><p>Lingering glances and touches for seconds longer than they needed to be. It made her stomach do flips.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded her of the week before the two originally became a couple.</p><p> </p><p>Only this… this would last more than a week.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy opened the door and stared at her from the door. It was 5:00 and he just got back from work. This was standard. She typically arrived around 5:00 as well, but Sanctum had the day off as they did four day weekends compared to Arkadia’s three day weekends.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke,” He began slowly while setting his keys down, “What’s a… what’s that you have there?”</p><p> </p><p>She held up her smoothie from her place on the floor next to the golden retriever. “A smoothie.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Christ, Clarke, I know you didn’t just quote a meme to distract me from the dog.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned. “Come on, she’s friendly.” He raised his eyebrows. “I also got you a smoothie.” She held it up and shook it a bit.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and proceeded to take the bait. He walked over, took his smoothie, and began drinking.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s her name?” He asked, already beginning to pet her. She raised her head at the new person, but set it down a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>“Picasso,” Clarke responded, leaning down to rest her head on the dog.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a moment and then, “Can we take her to Friday night games?</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>They could, in fact, take her to Friday night games.</p><p> </p><p>Glass and Luke screamed when they saw her, jumping from where the others were to greet Picasso. Picasso seemed to enjoy the attention greatly.</p><p> </p><p>Murphy and Emori were there in two seconds as well, badgering them with questions about her.</p><p> </p><p>Emori later told her the fact that Arkadia won that night was drowned out by the students because Mr. Blake brought a <em> dog </em> with him to the game.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke knew Emori left out that rumors were circling about her. She knew they circled from the first day she set foot back on that campus.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t really care.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of the year. Sanctum was… well, it was Sanctum. It wasn’t exactly a fun place to work. She’d been thinking of resigning for about a year. </p><p> </p><p>The art teacher spot at Arkadia was still open.</p><p> </p><p>She texted Raven.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think I’m gonna apply. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven texted back, <em> If you don’t I’ll hunt you down myself. And I’ll get Wells to help. </em></p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sent in her resignation to Sanctum and an application to Arkadia.</p><p> </p><p>Simone Lightbourne, the vice-principal, bid her farewell on the last day of school. She nodded back with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>A day later, Indra Woods, an old teacher and current assistant principal, interviewed her for the job. At the end of the interview, Indra shook her hand and asked how she was these days.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, she was in front of some other teachers and administration (Murphy, Glass, and Luke included) to interview again. When it was over, Glass approached Clarke and told her she thought she’d get the job. Then she asked how Raven was doing.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks later, Bellamy opened the door and just stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Clarke asked. </p><p> </p><p>He had an odd look on his face, she couldn’t pinpoint a singular emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever plan on telling me you applied for a job at Ark. High?” He asked, something akin to amusement coloring his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I… yes?” She answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it as a question?” He responded, setting his keys down.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was going to tell you,” She was flustered and he was smirking, “I was just… maybe gonna wait until I got the job. Or until you saw me at work… or never.”</p><p> </p><p>He cackled, “Well that’s kind of pointless.” He saw the puzzled look on her face. “They tell us when they’re hiring someone new, then they tell the person, usually by phone, and then they introduce the person, admin, and teachers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Clarke nodded quickly, “That makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy raised an eyebrow. She recognized that look. It was the “you-missed-something-very-important-I-just-said” look. She paused and thought over what he just told her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They tell them when they’re hiring someone new. Bellamy knows. They’ll call me if I get the job. Bellamy knows. Wait. How does Bellamy know? Wait… Wait! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” Clarke screamed, a giant grin gracing her face. Bellamy had a large smile on his face. She bounded up to him and wrapped her arms around her. He paused for a moment, clearly a little shocked at how quickly she came at him, but he was hugging her back a moment later, just as tight. He swayed slightly, rocking side to side. She, in turn, buried her face in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>After something that felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds, they pulled away. They stared at each other for a minute, not letting go of each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, does this mean I’m getting the job?” Clarke asked, just wanting clarification.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy pretended to mull over the thought, before finally answering, “Yes, yes you did.”</p><p> </p><p>She squealed, jumping up and down in his arms like a child. A look of amusement graced his face as he just watched.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally stopped jumping she realized how close they were. But she didn’t really care. His arms were warm and he felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward and her breath hitched. He heard. She was pretty sure he took another step toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“May I kiss you?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that she wouldn’t be able to coherently answer with words, so she just nodded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward and his lips caught hers. They were warm and soft and reminded her of high school. It felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away far too quick for her liking and for a moment, they just stared at each other once again.</p><p> </p><p>But he was too far away in her opinion, so Clarke surged up and kissed Bellamy.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Summer passed and school started. The tiny bubble the two had created over summer hadn’t burst just yet, but with homework pouring in and lesson plans to be made, it would only be a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t put any labels on what they were yet. Hell, no one else but Murphy knew. And Murphy only knew because he was a jackass with a nasty habit of putting his nose in things that weren’t his business.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke arrived home on Wednesday evening around 5:30. Bellamy was sitting on the couch reading, Picasso wagging her tail clearly ready for her walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Clarke said, drawing his attention, “How come you haven’t taken her out yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was waiting for you. I wanted to go on a walk together.” Bellamy responded. “Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just let me put on shoes I can actually walk in.” She answered.</p><p> </p><p>She changed into clothes that were more comfortable and put on sneakers in that time, but Bellamy didn’t comment on it, instead trying to wrestle Picasso into her harness.</p><p> </p><p>The two set out about a minute later Picasso in tow.</p><p> </p><p>After maybe four minutes of silence, Bellamy finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“So… I think we should maybe talk about us.” He began.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>“So, um…” He trailed off, “How do you, uh, wanna go about this.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and started talking. “I really, <em> really </em> like you Bell, even if you’re a pain in my ass. And I don’t want what we started to be over just because we’re suddenly busier. I want to be with you. I really do. I wanna do normal couple stuff. I wanna go on dates and annoy others with PDA. Screw rumors students or admin may spread about their history and art teacher, I-,” She was interrupted by Bellamy’s lips on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a serious rambling issue.” Bellamy stated, once pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not!” Clarke exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy smirked, “No, you definitely do.”</p><p> </p><p>His forehead was against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“So does this mean…” Clarke trailed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Bellamy said, “I wanna be with you too. Really.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a large smile. He smiled back. Picasso began barking.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should keep walking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>The two began walking and just talking about some random things. Apparently, the child sent by the devil himself, Madi, was no longer at Sanctum and was attending Arkadia.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear she’s been nicer to me these last few weeks than she was our entire time at Sanctum.” Clarke said.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what is it?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I reached out to Octavia.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand and said, “Tell me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>And so he did.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, It had gone well, the two just caught up. Bellamy tried apologizing for what caused the rift, Octavia told him to shut up considering she couldn’t even remember what he did. She forgave him.</p><p> </p><p>She also teased him relentlessly for his renewed crush on Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>When the three arrived home, Clarke suddenly remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! I have to tell Raven we’re together!” She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to tell Murphy.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Picasso barked, making them laugh.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Picasso jumped from the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Picasso!” Raven and Wells screamed from the stands, jumping down to meet the dog for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so cute!” Wells exclaimed, petting the retriever.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, cutie!” Raven said to the dog.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the dog is getting more attention than us.” Clarke commented.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Bellamy elbowed her and gestured to Octavia who was coming at them full speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke!” Octavia yelled, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “Holy crap, I missed you so much! Is it true you’ve moved into my room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Clarke said, straining against Octavia’s tight hold. Lincoln nodded at her from where he was next to Bellamy. She lifted her chin as an acknowledgment. “I missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Octavia lets her go after a few moments and they're all heading towards the stands. Clarke asks Lincoln how he’s doing and congratulates the two. The rest, in turn, tease Bellamy and Clarke about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The game starts, but Clarke isn’t paying any attention to it. All she could notice in the biting cold was Bellamy’s warm hand in hers, Raven complaining about Murphy, Wells just laughing, Octavia slapping at Raven’s hands, telling her to shut up, and Picasso barking.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy kissed her cheek and she leaned into him.</p><p> </p><p>She could already hear the rumors that would be spreading the next day. She still didn’t really care.</p><p> </p><p>It was freezing cold, but she felt warm and happy surrounded by the people she loved.</p><p> </p><p>She felt at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this all the way through, I commend you. This is probably my last work in this fandom, seeing as I mostly disliked writing this so... yeah.</p><p>If you happened to enjoy this, thanks. I guess it's better than My Immortal.</p><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>(Edit 8/6/20. I've had a lot of people tell me they like the story, and upon re-reading, I find I was mostly overreacting. I've since removed some of the more negative tags/language as I find they aren't (and weren't) ever really necessary).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>